1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automated software update scheduling, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for automated software update scheduling taking into account usage patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Software is being implemented in most products we use throughout our society. This software provides for better performance, more efficient performance, improved features, greater customization, etc. for these products. However, software may require updates over time to correct identified defects, to improve performance, and to add additional desirable features.
Several methods are utilized for updating software. This can include replacing the software entirely with a new version or making incremental changes to the underlying software. Either approach may be utilized depending on the complexity and size of the software, the manner the software has been stored, and the infrastructure needed to update the software. For example, for an appliance, a semiconductor memory chip containing the software may be replaced in its entirety by an appliance repairman. However, a computer which is frequently connected to the internet may be updated incrementally across that internet connection.